kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: Ascending on Extremity
Kingdom Hearts: Ascending on Extremity is a Video game that is expected to be released, We saw the deaths of Chikao Otsuka and Leonard Nimoy, Some KH Actors will start the new voice actor for the Main Villain of the Dark Seeker Saga, Master Xehanort. The new Main Antagonist is Cyber-Xenosem, seeks to join the villainous groups in order to defeat Sora (The Main Protagonist) and his allied recruits to prevent the robotic races of evil, and attempt to end the war. Characters Heroes * Sora (Haley Joel Osment) - The Keyblade Wielder, He Lived on Destiny Islands where they sail off the Island to meet his Destined God to Survive from evil. * Riku (David Gallagher) - A Friend of Sora and the Keyblade Wielder. * Hayner - One of the Individuals of Twilight Town. He Worked with Pence and Olette to take a tournament to Defeat Several Warriors around Twilight Town's Struggle Match. * Donald Duck (Tony Anslemo) - Wizard of Magic resides in Disney Castle. * Goofy (Bill Farmer) - A Knight who resides in Disney Castle. * Chip and Dale - Two Friendly Chipmunks worked at Gummi Hangar in order to Build a Gummi Battlefleet to Defeat the Evil Fleet commissioned by Master Xehanort. * Star-Lord - Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy attempt to save the universe from Thanos, and the forces of evil. * Star Butterfly (Eden Sher) - A Princess of Mewni who join forces with Kairi, in efforts to defeat Cyber-Xenosem's robotic army, after defeating Ludo. * Jyn Erso - A Sargent of the Rebel Alliance, and an ally of Kairi, she is one of the prominent members of Rogue One to defeat Orson Krennic's imperial army. Villains * Cyber-Xenosem (Derek Stephen Prince) - The supreme ruler who is responsible to turn their own reinforcements, Including Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed, into intelligent cyborgs and machinery. He is the Main Antagonist who worked with Master Xehanort, Maleficent, Pete, and Xaldin. * Master Xehanort (Hugo Weaving) - The former Keyblade Master and the Seeker of Darkness, sought to destroy the Keyblade Warriors. Xehanort was an elderly old man has harbored the hidden agenda, since he created new cybernetic counterparts of him to defeat them. Weaving who also voiced Megatron, to voice Master Xehanort after Nimoy's Death. * Marluxia (Keith Ferguson) - One of the Members of the Organization XIII. He was known as the Graceful Assassin. * Maleficent (Susanne Blakeslee) - The Mistress of All Evil, and a Frightening Fairy with Darkest Power. * Pete (Jim Cummings) - Maleficent's Henchman and King Mickey's Rival. * Chernabog - A demonic god of the Bald Mountain, and the Dark Dominator. He created the army of the Undead to prevent Yen Sid's Blockade during the war on Symphony of Sorcery. In addition, he also launched the darkest magic to overwhelm Riku in fifth battle. He ultimately turned into a mechanical machinery as Mechabog, Who is more cybernetic after Cyber-Xenosem approved the Robotic Theory. * Aldrich Killian - A Millionaire who become an Extremis. * Darth Revan - A Sith Lord who tries to destroy the Jedi Order, and the Old Republic. * Orson Krennic - Imperial director of the Galactic Empire, and Maleficent's much-feared commander. He is watching the completion of the Death Star, by destroying many planets around the Galaxy. He and Cyber-Xenosem unleashed the power of cybernetic forms which they launch an all out invasion against the Rebel Alliance. * Firmus Piett - Imperial Captain of the Empire's gigantic flagship, The Executor. * Arihnda Pryce - Imperial Governess seeks to deploy Stormtroopers to eliminate Rebel spies, as she encountered Riku. Worlds * Radiant Garden * Disney Castle * Traverse Town * Dagobah (Star Wars World) * Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty World) * Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean World) * Empire of Machines * Takodana (Star Wars World) * Death Star * The World that Never Was Enemies Trivia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Games